fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Geno (SSBG)
Geno is a warrior hailing from the Star Road who makes his debut in the Super Smash Bros. ''series as a playable newcomer in ''Super Smash Bros. Godspeed ''from the Mario series. He was first confirmed on October 14th, 2015 alongside the initial reveal of the game and was the last newcomer revealed in the initial reveal trailer, along with being the third Mario character revealed (the first two being Mario and Bowser). Geno's moves are generally brought over from his appearance in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, but some are original. Attributes True to his stature and appearance in Super Mario RPG, Geno is a very versatile character with plenty of strengths in terms of his attacks. Geno is great at pulling off combos if his moves are performed in rapid succession and successful execution of the attacks. He also has high power even if the combos do not work out, as his Neutral special can damage multiple opponents in a single charged shot, and his range is extensive with pretty much all of his smash attacks. Moveset Special Moves Default= *'Neutral Special:' Geno Beam - Geno charges up a beam of energy and then fires it forward. Like its earlier appearance in Super Mario RPG, timing this move appropriately can deal more damage. This move can also be charged for a larger beam and range. (4% uncharged beam, 6% mid-charged beam, and 11% fully charged beam) *'Side Special:' Geno Whirl - Geno fires a small disk of energy forwards or backwards if the player if the player presses the reverse direction before firing. Geno Whirl is one of the most powerful moves in the game, being able to deal up to 99% damage if B is pressed as the move hits. However, this has only a 5% chance of occurring during a battle. (5% damage forward, 7% damage backward, and 99% damage if B is pressed as the move hits an opponent) *'Up Special:' Geno Boost - Geno summons several red arrows around him and attempts to boost his power. This only lifts him into the air and does no actual damage, but using moves after using this move will boost their power. *'Down Special:' Geno Blast - Small stars rain down around Geno and then beams rise up from them. Upon contact with foes, the beams stun them for a brief second. The beams come in both thin and large forms, each dealing their own amount of damage. *'Final Smash:' Geno Flash - Geno transforms into a giant cannon and then fires a large explosion depicting a sun. It then explodes and can deal damage similar to a Smart Bomb's explosion (and, in turn, an X Bomb explosion as well). (1% damage per hit from explosion and 30% from finishing explosion) |-| Custom 1= *'Neutral Special:' Fast Beam - *'Side Special:' Discus Shot - This move has an extended range, but lacks the boomerang effect and the possibility of 99% damage being dealt after pressing B upon a successful hit. *'Up Special:' Volcano Boost - Geno does the same move, but it has an added fire effect and cannot be used to gain sideways momentum in the air. *'Down Special:' Geno Burst - |-| Custom 2= *'Neutral Special:' Beam Shield - * * * Ground Attacks Normal Attacks and Tilts *'Neutral combo: '''Geno punches forward twice and then finishes with a magic blast. *'Dash attack: Geno does a flying kick forward. *'''Forward tilt: *'Up tilt:' *'Down tilt:' Smash Attacks *'Forward: '''Geno throws an ice bomb forward which explodes on impact with either the ground or the opponent. Ice shards rarely shoot out, causing even more range on this move. *'Up: Geno fires three fireworks above him. The final one explodes and can hit enemies in the air. (6% damage per hit from first two fireworks and 14% damage from the final explosion) *'Down: '''Geno sends electricity through his cape and into the ground, sending shockwaves to either side of him. Grab, Throws, and Pummel *'Grab: *'Pummel:' *'Forward throw:' *'Backward throw:' *'Up throw:' *'Down throw:' Aerial Attacks *'Neutral:' *'Forward:' *'Backward:' *'Up:' *'Down: '''Geno fires a series of arrows downward. On-Screen Gestures Entrances *Geno lands after riding behind a star. *''The doll Geno possesses is seen on the stage before he possesses it and enters fighting stance. 'Taunts *'Up: '''Geno looks to the heavens as if seeking inspiration. Sometimes he will mutter, "What purpose was I given?" or "The Star Road must have mercy on me." at the beginning of this taunt. *'Down: Geno is seen with his eyes closed in thought as the Star Sprites briefly appear behind him. *'Side: '''Geno holds out a hand with a magic inside of it. Victory Options/Losing Animation *'Option #1: Geno bows and then punches forward, holding the punch. *'Option #2:' Geno scoffs and then turns around facing away from the camera. He then stares back. *'Option #3:' Geno is surrounded by the Star Spirits and lifts himself into the air. *'Lose:' The doll that Geno possessed is just sitting there without Geno's possession. The spirit of Geno can be faintly seen behind the doll, solemnly clapping. Trivia and Trailer Trivia *Geno's alternate costumes are as follows; **'Red: '"Shooting Star"/Geno Flash explosion. **'Green: '"Star Flower"/Sultan Geno. **'White: '"Nimbus Robes"/Mallow. **'Yellow: '"Gold-Plated Doll"/Axem Yellow. **'Purple: '"Swindler's Scales"/Croco. **'Black: '"Evil Doll"/Original costume. **'Pink: '"Stratospheric Puppet"/Original costume. *Geno has been requested multiple times for Smash Bros. and has only just now made it in. Back in 2013, Masahiro Sakurai stated in his regular column in the Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu that he would delay Super Smash Bros. 4 ''by one day every time he got an email requesting Geno to be in the game. It is unknown if that will cause the delay of ''Godspeed. *Geno is dominantly mute throughout his move set, but he does speak some in a few of his taunts and attacks. *Originally, Nabbit was going to be a new Mario character instead of Geno, but the creator of Super Smash Bros. Godspeed ''said that Nabbit "did not have the proper requirements to fight". *A few of Geno's aerials, smashes, and other attacks come from enemy spells used by characters in ''Super Mario RPG. Trailer Geno's trailer segment came at the end of the trailer. NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING! The trailer begins with the Inklings and Fox inside of Ammo Knights in Inkopolis, picking up some weapons and ammo. Sheldon tells them that an order just came in and that he needs to go around back to pick it up. He heads out to the back and unloads the truck, not noticing that a doll has fallen into the box of weapons. Sheldon places the box on the counter and the doll begins glowing as the Inklings retrieve weapons and Fox retrieves some ammo. Fox inquires about it before the doll springs to life, revealing...Geno assists from above! Category:Dolls Category:Animate Objects Category:Males Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Godspeed Category:Newcomers in Super Smash Bros. Godspeed Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Godspeed